


Coffee Date

by titaniumsansa



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dating, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: The ot3 goes on a coffee shop date and Eleanor wonders about their future.





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything.

Eleanor isn’t sure if it counts as a date if they already live together, but Tahani insists on it. It’s cute to see Tahani insist they go on dates, even though she’s pretty sure this new to all of them-trying to date two people. It’s new territory for all of them and it’s even harder to keep up the appearance that nothing’s going on in a place full of demons.

Tahani already has a perfect table for them, delicately sipping at a complicated sounding tea Eleanor can’t pronounce. She looks perfect as always, in a gorgeous red floral dress.

“Hello, Eleanor, darling!” Tahani smiles at her and Eleanor sits across from her.

“Morning,” Eleanor grins back, careful not to look so excited, even though she saw her an hour ago.

“Any idea what you want to order?” Tahani asks. They could probably make any of these drinks at home but it’s nice to get out sometimes, even though it’s so much safer to be together in private.

“Honestly, I could order everything,” Eleanor says and Tahani grins. Not for the first time, Eleanor imagines what dating her on Earth might have been like. There might have been paparazzi and scandal-she has no idea how they would have met-but maybe they could have changed each other for the better, they could have helped Chidi and Jason together-they might be doing things like in the Good Place. Hope is warm in her chest, like drinking hot coffee when it’s freezing out. They still have a shot, if they can get it together and survive what Vicky can throw at them, they could make it into the Good Place.

“I’ll be right back,” Eleanor says. Chidi just walked in the door and Eleanor kisses him on the cheek.

“Just in time. Let’s get in line,” Eleanor says.

“Sounds great,” Chidi says, and they look at the drink menu again.

Chidi is predictable when it comes to coffee, he always gets what he ordered when he was alive-but now almond milk has no negative environmental impact so it’s fine. He knows what she usually orders, too much sugar to be healthy but that doesn’t matter here. Even if sugar was bad for her when she was alive, it wasn’t what killed her anyway-it was grocery carts. Chidi orders for both of them, he can tell she’s lost in thought.

There’s still a lot to talk about with them and the fact they’re trying to get to the Good Place and out of here, but it’s nice to try and date anyway. They might get to the Good Place soon or in a long time-Michael is a thousand years old and a deadline for this project-Eleanor strains to remember how long they’ve been here, since the beginning. Thinking about specific dates and the time is hard here. This place feels almost surreal and dreamy, like time doesn’t really matter and no one’s keeping track of it. On Earth, she was constantly counting down, till her lunch break, till she could clock out, till she could leave-it’s never like that here.

The only things she really counts down to here is seeing Chidi or Tahani again. The thought makes Eleanor want to ask Janet how long she’s been dead and how long each reboot has lasted. Still, that’s not something she can ask here, not with other people in earshot.

“I’ll grab our drinks,” Chidi says and Eleanor nods, walking back to the table. Admittedly, Chidi and Tahani were unexpected-at least to her every reboot. Michael has already complained about how annoying it has been, watching them fall in love with each other, over and over and over. It’s so annoying to know she’s come to the same conclusion she’s had for a while, she, Chidi, and Tahani are almost a constant in every reboot-like Jason and Janet. Still, sometimes she wonders why they didn’t fall in love on Earth.

“Hello, Chidi,” Tahani smiles at him and he hands Eleanor her drink.

“Hey Tahani, how’s your morning going?” Chidi asks like they didn’t wake up together, getting up to get out and be here.

“I had a great night,” Tahani grins. They have an entire list of dating things they’re doing today, they’re brunching after coffee, then they’re going home for lunch and then they’re doing tea. They have eternity to go on dates and do things like this, and despite the fact Eleanor didn’t care about doing this stuff when she was alive-it’s fun now.

“We did too,” Eleanor grins back and Chidi drinks his coffee, happy to be with both of them. Loving Tahani and Eleanor was vexing at first-knowing he can love them both, they can all be happy together, it’s the best news-he doesn’t have to make a choice.

Life is pretty good, even in a pocket hell dimension.


End file.
